Wait For Me
by Gatomon1
Summary: Another Mimato fic. It's also Adventure. Please Read and Review!


Wait For Me

Okay, I'm sorry for not posting anything for so long, but I've had my reasons. You want to know? Well…I went temporarily insane (Even ask Digitally Obsessed!) and I almost quit. Luckily (At least for me) Digitally Obsessed made me come back to my senses. So, here is my next story. Yes, I am still working on my other two stories, I'm just having terrible writers block with them. Oh, and this story is for Digitally Obsessed, since she convinced me to keep writing.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Matt said quietly to Mimi, as Mimi and her parents waited to board the plane. "I really wish that you didn't have to go to North America."

"Same here," Mimi agreed, also quietly.

"I'll miss you," Matt added.

"I'll miss you too," Mimi replied.

"Come on, Mimi! It's time to board the plane!" Mr. Tachikawa exclaimed as he and his wife started towards the plane.

Matt gently kissed the girl that he loved, and then watched her board her flight. He almost didn't hear the words that she murmured.

"Wait for me. Wait for me till I come back." And then, she was gone.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Matt shook his head to rid the memory from his brain. But it wouldn't leave. That had been almost 3 years ago, when he had been 14, and Mimi, 13. 

He picked up his harmonica, and began to rehearse, glancing at his sheet of music. The band that he was a part of was to perform in a few days, and he knew that he could use the extra practice. As he played, memories of Mimi flooded his mind. They still wrote. Kind of. He knew that Mimi was now a singer. That she had servants waiting on her, hand and foot. Just like at the Gekomon's palace.

He finished the song, and began on another, throwing all thoughts of Mimi out of his head. She was there. He was here.

He set his harmonica down, and left his apartment. He was supposed to meet Tai, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari, and Sora at the mall in fifteen minutes. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, that he should stay home, but he shrugged the feeling aside, and left.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Ring! Ring!" Matt could hear the phone ringing through the closed door of his apartment. He quickly jammed his key into the lock, and hurried into the apartment, snatching up the phone hastily, before the caller could hang up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Matt Ishida?" came a strangely familiar voice, cocked with sobs.

"Ya, that's me!" Matt replied.

"I've been trying to reach you for hours!" the familiar voice exclaimed

Matt felt a chill of fear run down his back. He _knew_that he should have stayed home.

"What is it?" he asked, beginning to feel nervous.

"Uh…Mimi…"

Matt jumped. He now knew whom he was talking too. Mr. Tachikawa. Mimi's father.

"What about her?" Matt queried. He was now beginning to feel very worried.

"She's been in a car accident! A truck rammed into the back of her limousine!"

"What!? Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid that she's in a coma. The doctors don't know if she's going to live. I just thought that you might want to know."

"Where is she!? What city? What hospital?" Matt demanded. Upon learning where Mimi was, Matt hung up the phone and slumped down in his chair. He shook his head and jumped up, grabbing the phone again. He quickly began dialing numbers, first calling the other Digidestined, and then arranging for flights for all of them.

"Wait for me, Mimi. Wait for me till I get there," Matt murmured as he sped out of the door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hey, Matt, are you okay?" TK asked his older brother as they boarded the flight for the coast of North America. 

"Ya, I guess," Matt lied. 

"I hope she'll be okay," Sora worried.

"I'm sure she will," Kari tried to brighten them all up.

Matt finally got to board the plane, and was relieved when it took off. He didn't want any delays. He didn't know how much longer Mimi might live.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Matt! Matt?" Matt jerked awake to find his younger brother shaking him. "Matt, we're there!" 

Matt jumped up to find all of the others waiting for him. Soundlessly, he left the plane, the others following him.

"What hospital, Matt?" Tai questioned.

Matt looked down at a sheet of paper that he pulled from one of his pockets. "The General Hospital," he replied.

"Can't even come up with an original name," Tai complained.

"That's not our problem, right now, Tai," Izzy reminded him. Tai laughed sheepishly.

"Come on," Matt looked around. "Which way?"

"As the reliable on, I just happened to bring a map along," Joe said.

"So tell us where to go," Matt shouted.

"Sorry! We go west!" Joe replied.

Matt stalked off in the direction that Joe had pointed. Around ten minutes later, he stopped in front of a large brown building that bore the name "General Hospital," on the front in big letters. Checking over his shoulder to make sure that the others were still with him, he walked in, hurrying up to the front desk.

"What room would Mimi Tachikawa be in?" he asked.

"The singer, Mimi Tachikawa? She's not to be bothered…"

"Yes the singer! And her parents sent for me!" Matt cried.

"Oh…okay! Room 412," the receptionist pointed in the direction that the elevators were.

"Come on!" Matt called the others. The receptionist tried to protest against all of them going in at once, but they ignored her.

"Mr. Tachikawa?" Matt stepped into the large hospital room after lightly knocking on the door. "How is she?"

Mimi's father looked up. "Not very well," he shook his head. "Not very well." Beside him, Mimi's mother was crying.

Matt walked over to the bed on which Mimi lay, and looked down at her. Her face was white as sheet of paper.

Just then, a doctor walked in to check on Mimi's progress. He looked at one of the machines and an alarmed look came across his face.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Mimi's mother choked out.

"She's dying. She won't live," the doctor shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do, now. There's no way that she can survive." 

Upon hearing this, Matt turned and ran. He had come too late. He left the hospital, taking off down a back ally, finally coming to a place where he could sit down. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Matt looked around. Water was everywhere. Below him. Above him. All around him.

"_What_ is going on?" he muttered to himself. He then gave a start as a girl with long, blond hair, and who wore a long, blue dress floated over to him.

"_Who are you!?"_he nearly shouted out of agony.

"I'm Oceanamon, the ruler of the oceans. You are here on a mission."

"What mission?" Matt queried.

"I can not tell you. It will not work if you know what you are doing this for. You will find out once you have completed the mission. All you can know is that you must do it. You have only 5 hours. And then, it will all be over. There will never be another chance."

"What if I don't want to, huh? I'm kind of not up to it right now!" Matt cried.

"You must! You have no other choice!"

Matt sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"You must find 5 objects."

"What do they look like?" Matt asked.

"I can not tell you that, either."

"Then how do I know if I've found them?"

"You will know. You will just know. Now, begin! If you are in any trouble, call my name!" And Oceanamon was gone.

"Great!" Matt muttered. "Stuck in some under water place, with no idea of what I'm supposed to be doing this for, and no idea of what to look for!" And he began to walk. He had expected to sink once he took his first step in this strange place, but he didn't. He floated, just like Oceanamon had.

As he walked, he looked around him. There was no sign of anything solid. There was no floor below him. Nothing above him. Nothing beside him. Nothing, but water.

"What do I have to find?" he shouted outloud. "I wish I knew!"

Twenty minutes passed. Then ten more. "If what she said was true, then I only have 4 and a half hours!" he whispered. He kept going.

Then, in front of him, an object appeared. It looked like some kind of shell. It wasn't very big. It was small enough to fit in his pocket, and had a light blue streak down the middle. He stopped to look, but his feet kept going, until he had reached the shell. Without thinking, his hand reached out until the shell was in his hand.

"Put that down!" a new voice suddenly shouted. Turning, Matt saw Seadramon! 

"Oh, wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Oceanamon!" he called. He didn't have the time to battle Seadramon, especially since he really had no way to fight. And suddenly, he disappeared.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Oh!" Matt groaned as he fell to the ground. He looked around. He now sat in a large forest. "Wonderful! First in an ocean, now in a forest!"

"Yes, first in an ocean, and now, you are in the forest!" came a friendly voice. 

Looking up, Matt saw a girl with short, dark brown, almost black hair. She wore a long, green dress.

"You are probably wondering who I am. I am Earthamon. The ruler of all plants, and the ground. A friend of Oceanamon's. She sent you here to find the second object. Call my name if you need help! You have just over 4 hours left!" And Earthamon was gone.

Matt just shook his head, standing there for a few seconds longer. Sighing, he continued on.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Matt looked up at the green roof of leaves that hung over the forest. He had been walking for what seemed forever, but a look at his watch told him that it had only been 40 minutes. Turning, he saw Cherrymon, and quickly, he crouched behind a large bush.

"I think I've been transported back to the Digiworld!" He whispered to himself. "First Seadramon, now Cherrymon! The Digiworld is the only explanation!"

Cherrymon looked up. "Who's there?" he called out, smiling evilly. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Matt looked around for some way of escape. Then, beyond Cherrymon, he saw a light green colored flower. He seemed drawn towards it. "Oceanamon said that I would know what the objects were when I saw them. That must mean that that green flower is the second object!" he thought. But he knew that first, he would have to get past Cherrymon. 

Matt started creeping towards the green flower.

"Ah ha!" Cherrymon finally caught sight of him. "So, it's you again!" then tree-like Digimon laughed, remembering the last time that he had seen Matt. Then, he lunged towards him!

Matt dodged aside and ran for the flower. He knew that time was running out. 

"Nooo!" Cherrymon cried as Matt snatched up the flower. Cherrymon attacked.

"Earthamon!" Matt shouted. And once again, he disappeared.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When Matt came to and opened his eyes, he immediately shut them. It was so bright that he couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry!" came a new voice. "I should have realized that it would be bright for you!" the voice muttered a few words, and when Matt opened his eyes, the light around him had dimmed. Looking around, he saw that walls of fire surrounded him.

"Um…Where am I?" he asked, confused.

"You're in the rooms of fire. Here, you must find the third object. I am Fieramon, the ruler of fire, and a friend to Oceanamon and Earthamon. You know what to do if you get into trouble." Fieramon wore a long, red dress, and had long, dark hair that was done up in a braid. And then, Fieramon was gone, just like the other two had disappeared.

Matt tentatively took a step forward, almost expecting to be burnt to death. After all, he _was_surrounded by fire. But he felt normal. 

_"Now_ what am I supposed to find? A flame?" he called out. Just then, a small flame of fire fell from what seemed to be the sky, though Matt wasn't sure; everything looked the same—fire. It bounced off his head and into his hands. "I guess so," he answered his own question. 

"That was too easy. There's got to be some catch!" he murmured. "It took me almost an hour to find each of the other two objects!" His answer was soon answered. The fire around him began to heat up, and he began hopping from foot to foot.

"_Fieramon!"_ he yelled. "Get me out of here!" But at first, nothing happened. "I knew there was something else!" he thought. Then, just as he felt he was going to be burned to a crisp, he once again disappeared. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Matt looked down towards the ground. Everything seemed normal. Except that the ground was probably more than a mile downwards. He was now floating in thin air.

"Surprised to be floating?" came a soft voice. "I'm Aerialamon." She introduced herself. Aerialamon had long, brown hair that hung loose, and wore a long, yellow dress.

"Let me guess," Matt sighed. "The ruler of air. I suppose that I'm supposed to find the fourth object here, and that I'm supposed to call your name if I need help."

"I see you've got it all figured out!" Aerialamon smiled. "Now go! You have just over two and a half hours! It'll take longer to find the fourth object then it did to find the third one!" And Aerialamon disappeared.

"And _how_ am I supposed to walk on air?" Matt called out, even though Aerialamon was no longer there.

But he found that when he focussed his mind on the direction that he wanted to go, he floated in that direction.

Matt took a deep breath. For the past few hours, he had been pushing his emotions away from him. But now, they all caught up with him, and he stopped moving.

"Why did she have to die?" he whispered. "She didn't even really wait for me!" Matt soon realized how silly he was being. It hadn't been Mimi's fault that she had died. It had been whoever had crashed into her's fault.

And he now knew why Aerialamon had said that it would take longer, this time. With all of his sad emotions coming over him, he couldn't move.

About twenty minutes later, Matt looked up again. All this time, he had been still. He knew that he was wasting time. That he had to get moving. Whatever he was supposed to be doing this for…It wouldn't work if he didn't finish in time. At least…That's what Oceanamon had said.

Finally, he began moving again. "I wonder what the object is now? I doubt that it could be air…You can't exactly see air," Matt whispered. "It's not possible. But then…Has any of this been possible?" 

"I guess not, huh?" came an evil sounding voice. Matt slowly turned around, realizing that his voice had become louder as he had spoken. The Digimon was not any he had seen, before. It looked kind of like Devimon, but instead, had ten wings. He also had brown, purple, red, and yellow markings all over his black body.

"Wonderful!" Matt muttered. "_Another_ evil Digimon!" Turning to the evil Digimon, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Only to keep you away from the fourth object!" came the reply.

"You know why I'm here?" Matt asked incredulously.

"I know no more than you do," the Digimon replied.

"Dark Wind!" The evil Digimon cried, and a sheet of blackness descended upon Matt.

There was no time to call out Aerialamon's name. And he blacked out.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Ugh!" Matt moaned, rolling over. Looking down, he almost threw up. It wasn't exactly a good thing to look downwards a mile or so after just having blacked out.

"I see you're awake!" came a different voice from what he had been expecting. He turned, but instead of seeing Aerialamon, he saw someone new. She wore a long, white dress, and had shoulder length blond hair.

"I thought Aerialamon was ruler of air!" Matt said.

"She is!" said the girl/Digimon.

"Then why are you here? And who are you? How much time do I have left?" Matt questioned so quickly that the girl/Digimon didn't have time to answer in between questions.

"I'm Angelamon, you are in my part of the sky, and you have exactly 59 minutes left." Angelamon answered.

"So you _are_ a Digimon." Matt said.

"Yes."

"But…I didn't find the fourth object yet!" Matt exclaimed.

"Look above you," Angelamon instructed. 

Looking above, Matt saw a feather. Except…it wasn't exactly a feather. It looked like it was made out of air. Reaching up, Matt took it into his hand, and placed it in his pocket with the other objects.

"Now, you must hurry and find the fifth object!" Angelamon exclaimed. And she disappeared.

"What _is_ it with them disappearing all the time?" Matt wondered. He shakily stood up, and sighed. "Almost done," he murmured. "59 minutes left…"

He once again began floating through the air. "I hope it's easy, this time!" he voiced his thoughts.

"Oh, it won't be!" turning, Matt saw Lady Devimon!

"Great! Just wonderful! Every time, there's a bad Digimon! But it must mean that I'm close the fifth object…"

Matt ducked past Lady Devimon, but she whirled around and attacked.

"No you don't!" came a familiar voice. Turning, Matt saw Earthamon. Beside her, stood Oceanamon.

"Just try to destroy _us_!" Turning, Matt saw Aerialamon and Fieramon. In front of them, was Angelamon.

"Hurry!" Angelamon shouted. "Find the fifth object!" And Matt ran.

He ran and ran. He knew that it was important to find the fifth object. Whatever it and the other objects could do, he didn't know, he just knew that it was important.

And then, he saw it. It was another feather. But this time, it was made out of gold. Reaching out, he gently picked it up.

"I see you've found it!" Turning, Matt saw Fieramon. 

"What about Lady Devimon?" Matt questioned upon seeing the five rulers again.

"Oh, we destroyed her. Five against, one…she had no chance!" Aerialamon 

brushed it aside.

"Now, we will tell you what the objects can do," Earthamon said.

"Good! It's about time!" Matt exclaimed.

"Together, the five objects can bring Mimi back!" Oceanamon told him.

"You…you know what happened to Mimi?" Matt choked out.

"Yes. We see everything," Angelamon replied.

"Now, you are almost out of time! We will transport you back to the hospital!" 

The five rulers surrounded Matt, each of them shooting power at him. And, before he knew it, he was back in the hospital.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out five objects. A shell, a flower, a flame of fire, a feather made out of air, and a feather made out of gold. _So, it wasn't a dream_he thought. He saw Mimi's parents crying, as were the rest of the Digidestined. They all looked at him.

And then, the objects disappeared. Disappeared into thin air.

And Mimi slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-Where am I?" she asked weakly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A week later, Mimi was able to leave the hospital.

"Mimi?" Her parents walked to where she sat with her friends. "We've decided to move back to Japan, Honey," her father told her.

"Really?" Mimi's face lit up. "All right!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Come on!" Matt called to Mimi as he hurried towards the plane that would take them all back to Japan. He couldn't believe it. Mimi was coming back to Japan!

"Hey! Wait for me!" Mimi shouted, running after him

The End

Gatomon_1


End file.
